Rima vs Nagihiko
by Kinetic Sleeper
Summary: Ever since they first met, Rima and Nagihiko have been worst enemies. Competing for Amu's friendship and attention, it seems unlikely their feelings will ever change. But what happens when the unlikely starts to become reality?
1. Chapter 1: Rima Meets Nagihiko

**A/N: Yo! How is everyone this day =D? Ok, before we start, I wanna warn you- you may find this first chapter slightly boring and very familiar. That's because I wanted to just give you a rundown on how Rima and Nagi met. So basically, I rewatched episode 57 of the anime and got my chapter from there xD. But I swear, I shall make the rest of the story as original as possible!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure out I don't own Shugo Chara!...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Rima meets Nagihiko**

_Since the first moment Mashiro Rima layed eyes on Fujisaki Nagihiko, four years ago, she knew she would hate him until the end of her days. Everything about him just screamed 'Sadistic! Evil! Do not go near!'. The other Guardians, however, seemed completely BLIND to his true personality…_

Rima first heard of Nagihiko when Amu burst into the Royal Garden, screaming something about Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin becoming the new Jack. Behind her came Tadase, Kukai and some weird guy with long purple hair. _'Who's the freaky looking, long, purple-haired guy? And who the hell is Nadeshiko?' _is what first flashed through Rima's mind. Then her ears split as Yaya screamed,

'EH? NADESHIKO'S TWIN? I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! AMU-CHI, IT'S UNFAIR TO KEEP THESE THINGS TO YOURSELF!'

The Charas flew up to the purple-haired guy.

'So, Nagi ('Aha! That's who Nagihiko is.' thought Rima.) has a Shugo Chara too?' asked Ran.

'What's he like?' asked Pepe. Nagihiko's up till then I-am-competely-confused-and-have-no-idea-what's-going-on look changed slightly.

'He hasn't been born yet.' he replied.

'Oooh, his colour is different from Temari's.' said Miki upon seeing the egg.

'So even Shugo Chara's have twins!' exclaimed KusuKusu, though how she knew what Temari's egg looked like was anyone's guess…

While all this was going on, Rima was still highly confused- the only thing she could make out was that the freaky, purple-haired guy who's name was Fujisaki Nagihiko, was to be the new Jack and he was this mysterious Nadeshiko's twin. She turned to Tadase, the person closest to her.

'Who is Nadeshiko?' she asked.

'Ah, she's the former Queen.' replied Tadase.

'Hmmm...' Rima then went up to Nagihiko, 'New Jack. Without a Shugo Chara, are you even able to be a Guardian?'

'Er…um…' was Nagihiko's intelligent reply.

'It'll be ok! Fujisaki-kun is, after all, the former Que-' Tadase's enthusiastic outburst was cut short by Nagihiko.

'Oya, King, are your cheeks itchy?' was his random question. Rima gave Nagihiko a suspicious look, slightly weirded out by the guy who was to be the new Jack. She was also slightly curious as to what Tadase was about to say…For some reason it sounded curiously like 'Fujisaki-kun is, after all, the former QUEEN', which couldn't be right, could it?

Amu broke into the conversation,

'You really do look a lot like Nadeshiko!' she said.

'She's studying abroad now, but she used to be in the same class as Amu-chi.' came Yaya's annoying, hyperactive voice. But it was what Yaya said next that really grabbed Rima's attention,

'She was Amu-chi's best friend!' Rima's golden eyes suddenly narrowed at this statement,

'Best friend…' Amu felt a tug on her coat. Turning around, she came face-to-face (well, more like chest-to-face) with Rima's cute face.

'I'm a Queen too, and I'm in your class. Why aren't I your best friend?' was Rima's plaintive question- for the extra effect, she turned on the waterworks.

'R-Rima!' cried Amu

'Don't worry. Those tears are fake.' cut in Nagihiko. Rima looked up sharply.

'How can you tell?' she asked, irritated.

'I'm a gifted actor you see. But never mind that, it's nice to meet you, Rima-chan.'

'No!' exclaimed Rima, hiding behind Amu, 'Amu, you shouldn't be friends with this guy! We can't trust him…'

_Yes. Rima had never really trusted Fujisaki Nagihiko. And she had been right to doubt him, hadn't she? The guy had turned out to be a creep who'd dressed up as a girl for most of his life! Yes, she hadn't trusted Fujisaki then and she certainly wasn't going to start now…_

* * *

**OK, so I'm...a REALLY slow writer...So you may not get the next chapter for ages...But I promise to try not to let there be too long a gap! I know it makes me sad when authors take months and months to update (which I know I probably will), but once again, I promise to do my best to be quick!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**A/N: Hehe, I was so excited by already getting a review and story alert that I decided to try my hand at a second chapter! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone with my crappy writing skills and plot...To be honest, I'm just making up the whole thing on the spot, I've no idea where this is going, so I can't say how many chapters and things there will be =P. Anywayz, hope you enjoy, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Party

Rima cursed as she stubbed her toe against the step that had definitely been invisible a couple of seconds before. It had to have been, otherwise Rima would have seen it and not stubbed her toe against it, thereby not embarrassing herself in front of her arch enemy, Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Amu looked at Rima in concern,

'Are you ok, Rima? I hate it when I stub my toe, it always hurts heaps.'

'I'm ok, Amu.' was the reply. Nagihiko interrupted sarcastically,

'You sure, Rima-chan? I can always carry you if it hurts too much.'

'I'd rather be carried by a giant cockroach with bad breath and green poo.'

'Oh. Well, in that case…'

'Shut up and get moving. We're gonna be late for class.'

Amu simply looked between the two of them, sighing and, for about the 2000th time in her life, wished they could, if not become FRIENDS, at least stop hating each other…

**15 minutes later, in class**

Amu turned to Rima, sitting next to her. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, she slipped a note onto her desk, '_Having a party Saturday. You free?'_. Rima scribbled a reply on the back, '_Sure, I guess. What for?'._ Amu read the reply, her expression becoming slightly shifty. She glanced sideways at Rima, but her gaze was studiously fixed on the board the teacher was writing on. Grinning to herself, Amu scrawled another reply, '_Nothing much, just feel like having one. Anything wrong with that =P?'._

'_Lol, guess not. K then, I'll be there.'_

As Amu read the note, she couldn't help her grin becoming wider. She was looking forward to this. She knew there would be consequences, but making Rima come to a birthday party for Nagihiko was worth it.

**Saturday afternoon**

Nagihiko rang Amu's doorbell and stood, waiting, on the steps. Pretty soon, he heard running steps and Amu opened the door, smiling.

'Hey, Nagi! So, the house is still being decorated and stuff, but all the food and games and things are ready, so all you have to do is wait for your guest to arrive and welcome them warmly!' she said excitedly.

'Cool, thanks, Amu. But seriously, you still haven't told me a proper reason for having MY birthday party in YOUR house, you know...Isn't that not how it normally works?' was the bemused reply.

'It's because I know you'd never hold a birthday party if it was in YOUR house, so I'm forcing you to have one at my place. Make sense, dude?'

'Yea, whatever you say Master...Now let me in.'

With a sigh, Nagi settled himself on a couch, and started making himself useful by ordering Amu where to put decorations and enjoying the sight. After all, it wasn't very often he could get Amu to do what he wanted and he was sooo going to make the most of it. After about 20 minutes of running around, Amu finally gave up and kicked him, forcing him to get up and start doing some actual work. 10 minutes later, they were done, and the bell for the first guest rang.

Opening the door, Nagi discovered it was Tadase.

'Hey Tadag-, hey Tadase, what's up?' Just in time, Nagi managed to avoid using the nickname people had secretly come up with for him- Tadagay. Tadase didn't seem to have noticed and smiled at Nagi.

'Fujisaki-san! Happy birthday! Have you enjoyed the day so far? Here, I got a present for you, hope you like it' came the polite reply. Smiling back, Nagi accepted the gift and let him in. Before he could close the door, other people started turning up. There was the usual crowd, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai and some of their other friends at school.

**Half an hour later**

The party was well under way and there was a lot of noise going on. The music was blaring loudly, people were dancing and singing, while others were having a raucous game of Twister. Amu, too, was flitting in and out of the guests, refilling food, clearing up spilled drinks, etc. Secretly, she was slightly worried. Rima had not yet turned up and the main reason Amu had had the party at her house was so that she could invite her without Nagi knowing. The whole exercise would have been a waste if she didn't turn up. Then Amu heard the bell ring, faintly over all the noise. Smiling evilly to herself she located Nagi and signalled to him to get the door.

Nagi walked to the door, glad to momentarily escape the crowd and noise. He opened the door, wondering who had turned up so late. Then he froze in surprise. Rima and Nagi, both taken by surprise, did nothing but raise their eyebrows for a second. Soon, their stares had turned to glares. The silence between them was becoming quite ridiculous before Rima finally broke it.

'What the heck are you doing here?' she asked coldly, not realising that Nagi's reply was going to make kick both herself and Amu later.

'I'M having a birthday party here. And I didn't realise you were invited.' was Nagi's equally cold reply.

'Well I'M here to see my BEST FRIEND, who INVITED me to HER PARTY, so you can shove your stupid party up your-'. Before Rima could finish her sentence, Amu came running to the door.

'Rima, you finally came! What took you so long, woman, did you get into a car crash or something?' she questioned, ignoring the death rays both her friends were sending her. Acting oblivious to the tension in the air, she dragged both of them into the chaotic part area. On the inside, she was grinning like mad, although she was not a little afraid of what she knew Rima was going to do to her later...

Nagi allowed himself to be dragged back into the party by Amu. He sighed to himself, glad that Amu had broken the tense air, but wondering what the hell she had been thinking, inviting Rima to the party. He decided that the best thing to do would be to just try and avoid Rima until the party was over.

Rima, who had made her way to the other side of the room, switched her glare from Amu to Nagi. She couldn't believe that Amu had lied to her and was plotting the best way of getting revenge. She decided to stick the usual method of simply beating her up. After all, despite her delicate appearance, she could be way stronger than Amu when she needed to be, especially when she was angry.

Tadase wandered around the room, grinning happily. He had been invited to very few parties in his life and he always enjoyed them. Unfortunately, he was doomed to enjoy this one for a very short time. Spying Rima across the room, he decided to go say hello, completely oblivious, unlike everyone else, to the dark aura she was leaking. As he let the first cheery words drift from his mouth, he was met with a rather nice straight punch and fell to the ground. Rima had knocked him completely unconscious.

**

* * *

**

Hehe, ok, so second chapter is done...Please review guys! Feel free to write anything you want (except maybe flames...), cuz I want to do the best I can to get everyone to enjoy my writing =). To be honest, I don't have much experience, so any constructive criticism is totally welcome! Also, if anyone has any idea as to the plot, please tell me, because as I said before, I'm just making this up as I go along. To my first reviewer/person who put me on their story alert list- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys got me so excited that I wrote this chapter, I really hope it meets your expectations =D!


	3. Chapter 3: A Broken Heart

**Hey, everyone! So, I decided to try and write this chapter asap to try and clear up any misunderstandings anyone may have had about the punch (sorry about that, -PiercingMelody-...I guess it was kinda ridiculous...=P). It's not that Rima is usually that crazy or anything...But...yea, just read and maybe it'll make sense why she did it =).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Broken Heart

Rima sulkily walked beside Amu to school. It was only last year that her parents had finally given in and let her start walking to school. They had never yet quite gotten over the fear that she would be kidnapped, but they had relented when they discovered that Amu lived quite close by and could walk with her to and from school. But back on topic...

Rima sulkily walked beside Amu to school. The reason for her bad mood was because of the events of Saturday night. To fill in the readers, here is a recap of what exactly happened after Rima knocked Tadase out...

_Rima stared at Tadase's form in horror. The whole room was silent for a few seconds, before someone let out a giant whoop and started clapping. Soon everyone had joined in and was shouting congratulations to Rima on a job well done. She, on the other hand, was feeling rather anxious._

"_Is he...dead? Not that I mind you know, but I think I'm a bit young to go to jail and I can't imagine what mum and dad would do, but yea, Amu, if I do go to jail, please will you come visit me, because I think I'd probably die from boredom with just KusuKusu around and I didn't mean to hit him really, I was just so angry and I wasn't thinking straight and then he came up and started talking and it was just an instinctive reaction and I think I'm starting to ramble..."_

_Amu, who by this time was kneeling next to Tadase looked up._

"_Yea, you're blabbing Rima. But don't worry, he's not dead, you just managed to knock him out. That was a nice punch, didn't think you had it in you." she said. Rima smiled faintly. _

"_Yea, I was training to use it against Na-...against anyone who might think of attacking me. Self-defence, you know." she narrowed her eyes as Nagihiko came up to them. _

"_Woah, Rima, I thought I was the one you hated. What've you got against poor Tadase?" was his unhelpful comment. _

_On the ground, Tadase started stirring. As his eyes opened, he grinned at everyone dopily. _

"_Hiiiii everyone, what's uuuuup?" he asked, sounding slightly drunk, "You know,  
I've got this really aaaawful headache, I wonder why? Ooooh, Rima-chan, how aaaare you? Did you know, I've loved you for aaaages?"_

Yes, Rima had a very good reason for being pissed off. The night had not gone well, but the worst of it was that Amu was insistent that she should apologise to Tadase for knocking him out. Which is why she was sulkily walking beside Amu to school. Amu, on the other hand, was feeling equally annoyed. She was covered in bruises due to some rather vicious attacks from Rima, who had not forgotten her plans of getting revenge, despite everything that had happened. As the readers have probably gathered by now, RiRi-chan is a rather violent person at times.

So anyway, the two of them sulkily arrived at school together. Without speaking a word, or even looking at each other, both dumped their bags in their lockers and stalked into the classroom. Both took their seats, again without speaking or looking at each other. After a couple more minutes of this silence, Amu finally turned to Rima.

"C'mon, Rima, is it really such a horrible thing to apologise? After all, you DID knock him out." she tried to convince her friend once again.

"Yea, but the creep ALSO confessed to me, although he was concussed and didn't realise I'd punched him. What the hell am I meant to do, apologise for punching him then reject him? Why can't I just avoid him, Amu?" was the angry reply.

"Rima, you can't avoid him forEVER, why don't you just get it over and done with?"

Rima sighed.

"Fine, I'll apologise. Then I'll reject him."

"Ouch. You're cruel." Neither Amu nor Rima had realised that Nagi had entered the classroom. Rima and Nagi directed the usual glare at each other, before Nagi took his usual seat on Amu's other side. Ignoring Rima, Nagi proceed to engage Amu in conversation.

"Hey Amu, thanks for the party, I had fun and the entertainment was really good." he said, "I especially liked that part where Tadase got knocked out."

Rima simply huffed and tugged Amu's hair to get her attention.

"Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Utau and I are gonna go get some ramen after school. Kukai and Utau dragged me into it, something about a big ramen competition. You're coming too, I need you to help me keep my sanity." she asked, in turn, completely ignoring Nagihiko's presence.

"Yea, sure, I'll come along. I know how crazy Utau and Kukai can get over ramen, and I wanna bring a camera along this time. It's amazing how much a pop star can eat..."

Nagi now tugged on Amu, deciding it was his turn to get her attention, but before he could say anything, the teacher walked into the room and they were forced to face the front.

**A while later, during lunch**

Amu had Rima's arm and was literally dragging her towards Tadase. He looked up and smiled at the two girls, although his face had turned bright red at the sight of Rima.

"Hello Amu-chan...er...Mashiro-san...how are you? Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yea, Rima wants to say something to you." Amu replied, nudging Rima in the ribs.

"..."

"Er...Mashiro-san? What do you want to say?" Amu nudged Rima again, harder this time.

"mumblemumblemumble."

"I'm sorry, Mashiro-san, I didn't quite catch that." Tadase was still smiling, a slightly hopeful look starting to appear on his face.

"."

"SAY IT PROPERLY, RIMA." Amu hissed loudly.

"I'M SORRY FOR PUNCHING YOU AND I DON'T LIKE YOU, IN FACT I THINK YOU'RE A CREEP, SO I'M NOT GONNA GO OUT WITH YOU."

Rima spoke very clearly this time. Tadase's smile had become quite fixed by this time, and all signs of hope had completely disappeared.

"Oh...well. Um, I'm very sad to hear that Mashiro-san. Is there...really no way you could like me? I'd be satisfied having a relationship with you, even if you didn't like me, Mashiro-san, and I know if you just gave me a chance, I could make you happy and I'm willing to wait, and Rima-sama, won't you please please PLEASE go out with me?"

"No."

Tadase ran away, sobbing.

"Well. I think that went rather well, don't you?" said Amu.

"Shut up, Amu."

"Yea, ok, sorry."

**

* * *

**

Haha, yea, so it's not like Rima really meant to punch Tadase...It was instinct! So please review and tell me how you're liking the story so far! And thankyou for that comment about using " " instead of ' ', amutoluver1!


	4. Chapter 4: Soccer Suckers

**Once again, hello to anyone actually likes this story enough to have gotten to chapter 4, and thankyou very much for your support! Now, I was just thinking about what I should write next, and it suddenly hit me that I've been rather cruel to the poor Shugo Chara's...They haven't really made any appearance in the story so far except for chapter 1. So, I decided to use this chapter to put in some X egg/shiny egg action =). And I also realise there hasn't been a lot going on between Rima and Nagi so far...But I promise to do my best with that! I'm trying to make this story as long as possible (cuz I'm cruel to my readers like that), so yea...Anywayz, enough rambling and on to the story!**

**Oh wait, I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer- so if I forget to do it again (which I know I will), here's one that will cover for the whole story:**

**I never have and never will own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed show/series or anything like that. I'm saying this just in case you hadn't realised!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Soccer Suckers

It was another lovely day at school. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the birds sounded as though they were all singing for a special someone. That is, until a certain trio walked up the path to school. In the middle was a pinkette with a rather exasperated look on her face. She was flanked by a petite blonde girl and tall, purple-haired male. If you're reading this chapter and don't know who the hell they are, then you're either really dumb or you don't know anything about Shugo Chara- either way, you shouldn't be reading this yet.

Rima was walking to school with the usual scowl on her face. Every morning, Nagihiko never failed to arouse her anger. Try as she might, for some reason, Rima just couldn't seem to ignore Nagi's taunts and teasing. On this particular morning, Nagi was goading her about a certain creep she had rejected just yesterday.

"Wow, Rima, never heard a better rejection. It must have at least reached the ears of everyone in Australia. You'll become a role-model to all people who are having trouble rejecting people."

"Shut up before I kick you. Hard. In a place that's rather precious to you." Nagihiko merely grinned.

"Aww, Rima-"

"And call me by my first name one more time, you'll regret being born with nuts."

"How ironic you should say that..." Nagi mumbled.

Amu looked sideways at him.

"What was that, Nagi?"

"Hm? What was what?"

"Didn't you just say something?"

"No, why?"

"You mean...you didn't just retort back? Wow..."

"Can it, Amu."

"This must be the first time in the history of the world that-"

"I said CAN IT, Amu."

"Crankpot."

"Flat-chested."

"..."

"OW!"

Rima simply grinned and slipped her arm through Amu's, dragging her into the classroom. They didn't have to wait very long before their homeroom teacher walked into the room.

For the first few minutes, Amu, Rima and Nagi focussed most of their attention on the teacher...That is, until their charas simultaneously started tugging them to get their attention.

"Amu, I can sense some X eggs, close by!" said Miki. Amu looked surprised.

"There's more than one? Damn, we better hurry then." She quickly raised her hand.

"Sensei, I'm sorry, I'm feeling really sick. Can Rima and Nagihiko take me to the Nurse?"

"Sure, but Amu, do you really need both Rima and Nagi-" but before he could finish his sentence, the three had already disappeared from the classroom.

The three ran as fast as they could, their charas leading the way. They hadn't gotten very far before Tadase, Kairi and Yaya, all with their charas also appeared **(see A/N at the bottom)**. Amu looked around and sighed.

"Sheesh, dudes, did every single one of you need to come? I'm the only out of you all who can cleanse X eggs, next time why don't you just leave it to us three?"

"YAY, but Yaya likes chasing around X eggs! It's so much FUN! And Yaya and Pepe-chan like playing with everyone afterwards!" Three guesses who that came from...Rima, Nagi and Amu simply sighed and increased their pace, hoping to draw away from the others.

Finally, they arrived at the X egg area. Seven or eight girls and boys lay unconscious on the ground, all in their sports uniform. In the middle of the group lay a soccer ball. Kukai was standing among them, looking totally lost.

"Wow, I didn't know our mixed soccer team was THIS bad." commented Rima.

"THEY ARE NOT! They just...have some...issues..." Kukai lamely tried to defend them. He was, after all, their coach, which is why he happened to be there. Daichii hovered beside him, looking slightly guilty.

"Sorry, I character changed with Kukai and we went a bit overboard with the training...And I think they all got a bit depressed, so...yea..." Before the others could let out a groan, the X eggs began to attack, all the time spouting on about being useless, while hologram-like visions of their owners appeared everywhere. The sound of soccer players lamenting how they would never win a match and become recognised throughout the school could be heard everywhere.

The X eggs paused in their attacks momentarily as the group took their time character transforming, surrounded by bright light and naming their transformations in a gay voice. Finally, they were ready to battle.

Kukai pulled his sky skateboard out of thin air. He got onto it and went up in an attempt to bring the X eggs closer together, but he overestimated his power (after all, he hadn't been using the skateboard very long), went up WAY too high and was useless for the rest of this chapter.

Kairi pulled out his sword and started slashing randomly, but was told to go sit in a corner after almost smashing three or four eggs to bits.

Tadase made a shield of jelly around himself and simply stood there, doing absolutely nothing.

Yaya started randomly shooting rubber ducks at the eggs, while shouting,

"Go, go, little duckies!" she, too, was absolutely useless.

Rima, Nagi and Amu, meanwhile had managed to round up all the X eggs, Nagi with his cool basketball skills and Rima with her even cooler ropes. Amu, who had transformed with Miki, brought out her giant paintbrush and yelled,

"Colourfuuuul Canvas!". Pretty soon, all the eggs had been cleansed and as they went back into their owners, they started stirring. Soon they were all awake. Amu discharged her usual speech about 'No one is useless, you just have to try your best. I'm not that very good at sports myself, but I decided to try my best" etc, etc. And so, everyone went back to their classroom. All chattered happily about how nice it was to work together again to cleanse X eggs after so long, except Amu, Rima and Nagi. They were slightly puffed out after the workout they had just had.

The three entered the classroom. They were slightly late for first period and were about to apologise and make excuses for being late, when they realised who exactly they were about to apologise to. Amu was grinning like a maniac, Rima simply raised her eyebrows (though inwardly, she too was grinning like a maniac), while Nagi was paler than a ghost. After all, who wouldn't be shocked after suddenly seeing their embarrassing, insane mother at school? Yes, Nagihiko knew that something baaaad was about to happen. He just wasn't quite sure what.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hey, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm keeping the same age differences between everyone, so Kairi and Yaya are in the same year, Kukai is one year older, and Nagi, Rima, Amu and Tadase are all the same age (except Tadase is in a different class).**

* * *

**Hehe, ok, so that was an absolutely useless chapter in terms of plot...But...I just felt like writing that...xD. I promise to try and stick to the story next chapter! Please read and review, any ideas on plot would be helpful too...And for any people here who are fans of Tadase, I do apologise for the last chapter. I promise to do my best to not be so evil to him. He, Amu and Ikuto aren't going to have a lot to do with the story (I think), so yes...please keep reading =P.**


	5. Chapter 5: Puberty Problems

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review on your way out!**

**Oh yea: I don't own Shugo Chara! =). Or Avatar, for that matter...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Puberty Problems

For a full five seconds, Nagihiko could do nothing but stare at his mother as she smiled (slightly evilly) back at the three of them.

"Amu-chan, Rima-chan! How nice to see you both again. You rarely ever come to visit anymore!"

"Er, sorry, Mrs Fujisaki, it's just that we've been having a lot of schoolwork and stuff lately, so we've been busy..."

"Ah, please, call me Fujisaki-sensei!"

At this, Nagi turned, if possible, even paler.

"F-Fujisaki...sensei? Mama, what is going on?"

"SILENCE, Nadeshiko! Number one- from now on you are to call me Fujisaki-sensei! Number two- YOU ARE LATE! Do you have an excuse?"

"Ma-, Fujisaki-sensei, my name is NAGIHIKO!"

"Oh, so it is...Well, it doesn't make much difference seeing as-"

"MAMA!"

"THAT'S FUJISAKI-SENSEI, TO YOU, GIRL, ER, BOY...WELL, WHATEVER, WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

Amu looked like she might have answered, but by this time she was too busy trying not to choke on her laughter, so Rima decided to take the liberty.

"Amu wasn't feeling well, Fujisaki-sensei, so _him_ and I took Amu to the sickbay."

"Oh, I see, Rima-chan. In that case, you can sit down with Amu. But YOU," Nagi flinched as his mother pointed at him, "YOU can sit down for now, but I will be having a chat with you after class!" Completely red in the face, Nagi took his seat, surrounded by a sniggering class.

"Now, as I was saying before I was INTERRUPTED," here Fujisaki-sensei directed a glare at her son (she really seemed to hold a grudge against him, for some reason), "I am to be your new Creative Achievements teacher. I will be teaching you drawing, painting, dancing, music and anything else to do with the arts and creativeness!"

And so, the lesson proceeded. After Fujisaki-sensei had finished her talk, she brought Nagi to the front and forced him to give a dance demonstration. Both Amu and Rima were slightly curious as to how he knew how to dance like a woman, but were satisfied with the explanation that his mother had forced him to learn with this twin sister. Finally, the bell rang for the end of the period. But before they could leave, Fujisaki-sensei called out,

"Nagihiko! Come here, I want to speak with you." Nagi sighed. He gestured to Amu to go on ahead and walked towards his mother. The way he did it, you'd have thought she was holding a knife in her hand. He knew what was going to happen wasn't going to be fun, but even he couldn't imagine how bad it was.

"So, Nagihiko. It seems you have hit...THAT age." Nagi looked at her in horror.

"What do you mean...THAT age?"

"Well, it seems quite obvious to me. Running around with two pretty girls like that...Why, you've hit PUBERTY!"

Nagi groaned.

"Mama, I-"

"FUJISAKI-SENSEI!"

" FUJISAKI-SENSEI, Amu-chan and Rima are my FRIENDS (though I'm not so sure about Rima), I am not interested in either of them as anything more than that!"

"Ha, stop trying to fool me, kid. You know, you and Rima-chan would make a really good couple...Hehe, if you plaited each other's hair, you could go around connected like those alien people in Avatar!"

"I give up..."

"MWUAhahahaha, I knew you would."

"Urgh, that's all besides the point...How come all of a sudden you're a teacher here?"

"Eh, well, Tsukasa-sensei came to our house one day while you were at school and said that they were in need of a kind of all-round arts teacher...And I said I'd be happy to take the job."

"But...mama..."

"I can see that getting used to calling me FUJISAKI-SENSEI is going to take a while."

"Bah." And with that lame reply, Nagihiko left the classroom.

**Recess**

Amu met up with Nagi at recess as usual, Rima following unwillingly behind her. Nagi sighed, seeing the evil look in Amu's eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to ask next.

"Soooo Nagi...what did your mum want to speak to you about?" she asked with a grin that appeared positively diabolical in his eyes.

"Eh, nothing much. Just something about how crappy my dancing was and how I need to improve heaps..."

"I don't believe him, Amu."

"Hey, Rima-chan, are you actually taking an interest in my affairs?"

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"Awww, you two are so close already! See Amu, they're fighting like a normal couple would!" said Fujisaki-sensei. Completely shocked at her sudden appearance, Amu, Nagi and Rima were speechless. Then...

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" screamed Rima and Nagi at the same time. Amu smiled wickedly (she really seems to have a knack for looking evil).

"Ah, but Fujisaki-sensei is right, you two would make such a cute couple!" She regretted her words not two seconds later when she was attacked by two rather strong people. She was saved by Fujisaki-sensei.

"NAGIHIKO! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU, ATTACKING A GIRL LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU! I KNOW YOU'VE REACHED _THAT _AGE, BUT THAT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT AN EXCUSE FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO AMU-CHAN! REALLY, LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR HORMONES, BOY!"

"MAMA, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!"

"How many times must I say it, it's FUJISAKI-SENSEI! And you so are going through puberty, I can literally see all the hormones raging inside of you."

"Ugh, you're so embarrassing..."

By this time, Amu and Rima were rolling on the ground, unable to support themselves anymore, while the charas were in danger of being squashed (they, too, were rolling on the ground with laughter). They had been to Nagi's house many time before (Rima had been taken by force and was always made to stay by being tied to a chair), but never before had they witnessed anything as funny as this. For Amu, Nagi being embarrassed was simply hilarious; for Rima it was a dream come true.

By the time the two had regained some degree of control, Nagi was staring sullenly in the opposite direction of his mother, while she was trying her best to convince him that it was a stage which everyone went through and it was only natural.

Finally, giving up on trying to talk to Nagi's back, she turned to Amu and Rima and gave them her biggest smile =D.

"Well, Amu-chan, Rima-chan, it was nice seeing you two again! Please keep an eye on this idiot for me. Despite everything in his...life...he IS a boy, after all...Hehehe...yeeees, Nagi-chan is indeed a boy...no matter what it may seem like...Hehehe..."

"MAMA! GO AWAY!"

"FUJISAKI-SENSEI!" And with these last words, Fujisaki-sensei gave Rima a little shove and went on her way. The results of the shove were slightly disastrous, as it resulted in Rima falling on Nagi, who wasn't expecting the sudden weight, which caused them both to slip to the ground, Rima ending up sitting between Nagi's legs (which sounds wrong, but it doesn't look wrong in my imagination). Both bright red and glaring furiously, they got up and scrambled away from each other.

Amu looked between the two, looking like she was contemplating something. She seemed to reach no satisfying end, as she just sighed and said,

"Nah, it'd never work out." Rima and Nagi failed to hear this slightly ominous sentence (for them, anyway), as they were still too busy getting as far from each other as possible. But it was a sentence that signified some rather drastic changes that would occur not TOO far in the future...

**

* * *

**

Heeheehee...So yea, Nagi's mum was another on-the-spot, not-thinking-about-it idea, but then I realised that I could use her for some Rimahiko-ish moments. Mostly, she's just around to be funny (not that I'm very good at writing humour, but oh well) and suggest the idea that Rima and Nagi should be a couple! So yea, I'll try and incorporate her a bit more and I think she's probably gonna be instrumental in bringing Rima and Nagi together...Or not, I dunno yet =P. I'll see as we go along xD. Oh yea, and I know that my chapters are kinda short, but I'm horrible at writing long, interesting chapters...Sorry! And before you go, please REVIEW so I know how you all like the story!


	6. Chapter 6: Crackpots and Confessions

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter...I kinda ran outta inspiration, cuz I was stupid enough to finish last chapter without leaving anything to go on with. But yea, I've finally done chapter 6 xD. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Crackpots and Confessions

It was another fine day at school. Two weeks had already passed since Fujisaki-sensei began teaching, each day containing more and more embarrassing episodes for poor Nagi. Fujisaki-sensei had not yet given up insisting that Nagi was going through THAT stage and Nagi had not yet given up insisting that she should shut up and leave him alone (not in so many words, but that was the gist of it...). Nagi, Amu and Rima had taken to sitting right at the back of the classroom, to try and avoid the attentions of Fujisaki-sensei whose enjoyment of torturing poor Nagi was equalled only by her love of constantly having little chats to Amu about Rima and Nagi making a fine couple. Amu, of course, did not mind any of this, but had given in to the other two's threats of decapitation if they didn't move their seats.

It was during one of Fujisaki-sensei's lessons that Amu received Nagi's note. He had been acting odd for some days now, but both Amu and Rima had simply assumed it was due to Fujisaki-sensei's presence and the increasing difficulty Nagi was facing keeping a hold of both his temper and his reputation. So, receiving a note from the normally hard-working, never-get-distracted-in-class Nagi gave Amu only a slight shock.

'_Amu, I need to talk to you at lunchtime. ALONE!' _Amu looked at Nagi in surprise, then scribbled a reply. _'Sure, but what for?'_

'_I'll tell you at lunch.'_

"NAGIHIKO!"

"HAI, mama, er, Fujisaki-sensei!"

"Would you like to stop writing notes to Amu-chan and concentrate, or would you prefer reading the note out loud?"

"Sorry, I'll concentrate now."

"Good."

**Later, during lunch**

"What's up, Nagi? This isn't another of your crazy plots to test whether or not Tadase is gay is it? Cuz I think we already established that he's straight...Or maybe he's bi? Ha, that would be interesting actually...Although it's kinda creepy imagining him liking both Rima and Kukai or something at the same time, cuz seriously-"

"Amu, this has nothing to do with Tadase. But before I tell you...Rima isn't anywhere around, is she?"

"Nah, Yaya dragged her off to buy out the canteen, I think."

"Good."

Nagihiko looked at Amu, desperation in his eyes.

"Amu…it's driving me crazy. I think I might just die if it goes on any longer.' Amu looked at him, terrified at his sudden temporary insanity.

'What? What is it? Nagi, please don't tell me you're gay or something, I don't think I could handle it."

"What? NO! NO, that isn't it at all! It's…Amu, I think I'm in love with Rima!"

A silence. Then...

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Say something…please…"

"Man, do I feel sorry for you."

"Yea, anything but that, please."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Nagi? You've fallen in love with a girl who hates your guts. And who you've managed to make everyone believe you hate."

"Yea, that's the thing…I DID hate her, but then I kinda…I dunno, I got sick of hating her, so I just PRETENDED to…then I started not minding her company so much…then I started kinda liking her as a FRIEND…then it started to grow…and…well…yea…Ok, I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Yep."

There was another silence between the two for a while.

"I don't get it." Amu finally said, "If you've liked Rima this whole time ("Well, it wasn't this _whole _time." muttered Nagi), why the hell did you pretend to hate her? I mean seriously, all it could do was make Rima hate you more."

"It was stupid, I know but...I dunno, I guess I couldn't handle being rejected by her, and I knew that if I stopped pretending to hate her, then I wouldn't have anything with her. I'd just be some random person. I guess I thought it would better to be her arch enemy than someone who doesn't count at all. Does that...make sense?"

"Hmm...so that's why you've been acting so strange these past few days...Cuz you've realised that Rima's the only girl for you..."

"Er, well, something along those lines...Although to be honest, it's been a couple of months since I started liking her, it's just that it's been...growing stronger..."

By this time, Amu had her usual evil grin on her face. In fact, she had the look of a person who was thinking of something absolutely delightful.

"Er...Amu? What are you grinning about?" Nagi questioned, a feeling of foreboding taking over him.

"Oh...Nothing much...Just imaging Fujisaki-sensei's reaction when she finds out-"

"Mama is NOT going to hear about this EVER, if she does Amu then I am going to KILL you!"

"Nagihiko! How dare you threaten a girl like that! You should be completely ashamed of yourself and if you're not careful then I am going to put you in detention, puberty or not!"

By this time, Amu and Nagi were so used to Fujisaki-sensei's sudden appearances that they didn't even flinch. Nagi did, however, turn quite pale thinking of what his mother might have heard. Turning to her, he said, in a slightly higher voice than usual,

"Were you EAVESDROPPING on us, Fujisaki-sensei?"

"Of course not Nagihiko, I just happened to find a note saying that you wanted to meet Amu-chan at lunchtime ALONE and of course it didn't occur to me that you might be doing something naughty and of course I didn't follow you and hear you confessing that you love Rima-chan..."

Nagi simply groaned and sank to the ground.

"Is it any use telling you not to do anything and forget you ever heard what I said?"

"Nope."

"I thought so..."

At this moment, Rima came around the corner, looking as though she was in a towering rage. Behind her, Yaya was trailing along, her mouth stuffed with sweets and more spilling from her arms. Amu, Fujisaki-sensei and Nagi turned as they approached, Amu and Fujisaki-sensei both wearing calculating looks.

"Rima-chaaan, how are you?" Fujisaki-sensei lilted, "I was just about to go looking for you, I just found out something rather...interesting..." But before she could get any further, Nagihiko, looking absolutely terrified, grabbed her arm and dragged her off, saying loudly,

"Fujisaki-sensei, I need to talk to you URGENTLY about the...erm...remedial potions I'm taking!"

Amu, Rima and Yaya stared after their retreating backs. Rima turned to Amu, who had started laughing so hard that she was having trouble staying up.

"Remedial...potions?" questioned Rima. But Amu was still too busy laughing to answer (she seems to be doing that a lot, nowadays, doesn't she). Sighing, Rima simply starting eating her lunch, deciding to think of it as just another part of Nagihiko's increasingly strange behaviour. He had been almost...nice...to her during the past few days. She wasn't quite sure what to think of it. One of the theory's she had come up was that...But before she could finish her thoughts, Yaya broke in, her high-pitched, hyper voice making her wince.

"WHEEEE, YAYA LIKES CHOCOLATE, IT'S SO NIIIICE!" Rima simply stared at her, her thoughts once again drifting back to Nagihiko. After a minute more of this, she made a decision and interrupted Yaya halfway through her talk of which types of chocolate were the best. Turning once again to Amu (who had been sneakily observing Rima throughout Yaya's tirade against Milky Way bars), she spoke,

"Amu, I need to talk to you about...something. Alone." Amu raised her eyebrows.

"Er...sure, I guess. Let's just..." Turning to Yaya, Amu picked up a few chocolates and threw them as hard and far as she could.

"Go fetch, Yaya!" Yaya squealed and scampered after the chocolates. She then proceeded to sit and eat them contentedly. Amu faced Rima again.

"That should keep her occupied for a little while. So, spill. What's up?"

Rima took a deep breath.

"Well, I've been thinking for a while, and..."

**

* * *

**

Hehehe, finally finished! So, I decided to speed things up a bit and come to Nagi's confession. I wasn't actually thinking of putting it in till a bit later, but I've had this conversation between Amu and Nagi typed up for so long that I just got impatient and decided to use it xD. So yes...and don't bother trying to predict what Rima is going to tell Amu, because I don't have a clear idea myself. I DID think of something, then I changed my mind, now I've got 5 or 6 ideas...So yea, sorry about that slight cliffy xD. And once again, sorry for the delay in putting up the chapter! I'll try not to do it again!


	7. Chapter 7: Nagihiko's Nicety

**To any wonderful readers who have been patient enough to wait for this chapter: I AM SO SORRY! I have no excuses...well, I do, but they're all long and rambly, so yea...I'll just get onto the chapter =). **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Nagihiko's Nicety

Amu stared at Rima for a while, completely speechless. Finally, after fifteen seconds silence, she managed to choke out,

"Rima...what the hell made you think that Nagi...is being force-fed nicety hormones by his mother?" Rima simply looked at Amu, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, think about it. This past couple of weeks, he's been...a bit too...nice to me, hasn't he? I mean, he greeted me almost like I was a good friend of his this morning, not to mention he picked up my eraser for me when it fell down AND let me copy his notes 'cause I couldn't see the stupid blackboard when we were in Fujisaki-sensei's class. Seriously, it's got to be due to nicety hormones!" This time it was Amu's turn to stare at Rima like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rima...Nagi isn't being nice to you because of nicety hormones. Do they even EXIST? Seriously Rima, you need to get an education, girl ("I do, that's why I come to school." muttered Rima)...Well, do you want to know the REAL reason Nagi has been so nice to you?"

"Huh? You know why? Well...alright then, shoot." By this time, Amu had her usual evil grin on her face.

"Well, it's exclusive information that I only found out today...So if I tell you, you have to promise not to let Nagi know that you know!"

"Yea, yea, alright, now tell me!"

"Ok, well, you see...the thing is-"

"AMU-CHAN!"

"Oh...uh...hi Nagi...how did remedial potions go with Fujisaki-sensei?"

"Screw remedial potions, you're coming with me. Right now." And with that, the terrified looking Amu was dragged off by the terrifying Nagihiko, leaving Rima-chan behind, looking completely bewildered. She would have followed after them, but at that moment a completely hyper Yaya bounced up to her, having finished her sweets, and took her captive. It appeared they were off to the canteen once more...

**In another place...**

Nagi finally let go of Amu's hand and wheeled around to face her.

"Amu...I am going to MURDER you!" he was very close to shouting, his face livid (not a nice picture, eh...)

"But Nagi, you're never gonna screw up the courage to confess to her yourself!"

"..."

"And you agree with me, don't you?"

"No! I will, I swear! It's just that...Now is really not the right time. Just think about it Amu, Rima totally hates my guts right now and she thinks I feel the same way. There's no point in saying it now." Amu grinned.

"So what, you're just gonna pretend to hate her forever?"

"No, of course not. I'm going to make her fall for me."

"...Come again?"

"I have a plan. I'm going to make Rima-chan fall for me. Maybe it'll take a while, but I'm determined. And I don't want you to butt in and mess this up."

"Hey, who says I'm gonna butt in and mess things up?"

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok, so maybe I will butt in, but I swear I won't mess anything up!"

"Amu..."

"Alright, how about this- I'm going to stick my nose in my beeswax no matter what you say, BUT I won't do anything without telling you first!"

"You mean you're going to interfere and mess up, but you're going to tell me before you do it?"

"Yea, that's basically it."

A short silence. Then...

"What am I going to do with you, Amu?"

"Aw, you know you love me Nagi."

"No. I am going to MURDER you!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, I was just kidding! I'll make sure everything's ok with you before I do anything, how's that sound?" Amu pacified him hastily.

"There's just no stopping you, is there..."

"Nup." Nagi sighed.

"Fine. I will let you help me with this. BUT," he added, before Amu's joyous hug could suffocate him, "BUT, you absolutely CANNOT do ANYTHING at ALL before telling me, you got that?"

"Yea, yea, whatever. So, what's the first step?"

"What?"

"Uh...you said you had a plan, right? To make Rima fall for you? So, what's the first step?"

"Um...well...when I said PLAN, I didn't really mean that it was, like, fully formed you know...the details are still rather...sketchy, so..."

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"No." Amu sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Nagi?"

**Meanwhile, back with Rima and Yaya**

Poor Rima was not having a very good time. She was trying very hard to think about what the real reason could be for Nagi's niceness, but Yaya was making this very difficult. Finally, Rima snapped...

"YAYA, IF I HEAR YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT MILKY WAY BARS, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL HIDE ALL YOUR CHOCOLATES AND THEN PROCEED TO STRANGLE YOU, CUT YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES, BURN THEM, STAMP ON THEM AND FEED THEM TO TADASE!"

**

* * *

**

Once again, my deepest apologies to my wonderful readers! My main reason for the lateness of this update is lack of inspiration...After finishing that last chapter with Rima's line, I had no idea what to do...So I came up with something random again =). Other reasons was the multiple exams I had to take...music, Latin, maths, Indo...Not to mention worrying about VCE SUBJECT CHOICES! GAAAAH! But yes...

**There is something I want to do with this, but I'm having trouble making it happen...Hopefully it will work eventually =P. Anywayz, to anyone out there who's still reading this...Please review! Rereading all my reviews is what motivated this guilty person to write another chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8: Plotting the Plan

**Once again, aloha to any readers I still have left! For the extremely late update...I'm soooo sorry . I must warn you beforehand, this most likely won't be the last time I take ages to update...I always lack inspiration for ages after writing a new chapter =(. Sorrrry! And yea, I've made this an extra, extra long chapter to make up for my slackness...**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Plotting the Plan**

Rima sat in class, staring out the window. Beside her, Amu was resting her head on the desk, her eyes closed and her mind in Dream Land. On Amu's other side sat Nagihiko. His hand moved at lightning speed as he took down every word the teacher was saying. He was one of those people who was gifted with high levels of concentration, even when it came to subjects like geography and science. Soon, the bell for the end of the lesson rang and Amu sat up with a jolt. She packed up her things as quickly as possible and proceeded to exit the classroom, calling back,

"I'm going on ahead, Rima, Nagi, I've got something to do." The other two, still packing up their things, merely grunted in response. As Amu left to the classroom, she smiled evilly to herself. Yes indeed, she had something to do...something which she hoped would help move Nagi and Rima's relationship along a little...

Rima slowly gathered her things together. As she lifted her books in her arms, she stiffened a little, realising that she and Nagi were alone in the classroom, everyone else having left for recess already. She moved quickly, determined to get out of the room before Nagi could say a word- unfortunately for her, she bumped quite hard into a desk in her haste, and dropped her books as she clutched her side in pain. Nagi looked up in consternation.

"Rima-chan...are you ok?"

"Shut up. I'm fine." Rima bent down to pick up her books, the pain from the bump still shooting through her side. She grimaced slightly, knowing a bruise was bound to form later. She stretched out her hand, intending to pick up her books, but Nagi beat her to it. Standing up, he handed them to Rima.

"Here you go. You should be a little more careful, Rima-chan." he said, smiling. Rima scowled at him.

"Mind your own business." Nagi shrugged and walked out of the classroom before her. Rima was left standing where she was, speculatively watching the classroom door. A slight blush was spread across her cheeks.

**1 hour later**

Nagi and Amu sat together in maths. Rima was in a different class, as maths wasn't exactly her strongest subject...But that's beside the point. Sitting together, the two conspirators (i.e. Amu and Nagi) began plotting how to get Rima to fall for Nagi.

"Well, I think you should start by stopping pretending to hate her." was Amu's first suggestion.

"What do you think I've been doing these past two weeks, you dimwit?"

"Oh. Right. Well...it obviously hasn't really been working; she thought you were on nicety hormones."

"..."

"I dissuaded her from that train of thought."

"Good."

"I told instead that you'd made a vow to be nice to all girls for a month...It was the first thing I thought of..."

"AMU!" The teacher at the front glared at Nagi.

"Fujisaki, I would appreciate you concentrating on the lesson."

"Ah, sorry sensei..." Amu smirked.

"Well, it's better than telling her the real reason, isn't it?" she whispered, once the teacher had turned back to the blackboard.

"But seriously, what kind of stupid reason is that?"

"Fine, do you want me to go tell her 'Sorry, I made that up, the real reason is that Nagi likes you.'?" Nagi just sighed.

"Fine, just leave it at that. But anyway, how do I get her to stop hating me for now?" Amu grinned.

"Ah, but it is quite simple, my dear Nagihiko!"

"..."

"You must make her see your good qualities!"

**Lunchtime (from Rima's POV, as it's slightly easier to write this scene in first person)**

It was already lunchtime...and the food was disgusting as usual. Couldn't the canteen serve something just a little more appetising for once? I mean seriously, I'm surprised half the school hadn't already been killed from food poisoning already, the food was so bad. But that's beside the point. It was lunchtime. Amu, HIM and I sat down at a table. Yaya joined us pretty soon, her arms full of random chocolates and lollies. As she arrived, Amu looked up.

"Oh Yaya, I was hoping you'd come. I need you for something." I looked at Amu in disbelief. Since when was Yaya useful for anything but being hyper? I was about to ask Amu the question, but she answered before I could.

"I'm making valentine's day chocolate for...something...and I need Yaya to help me, 'cos you know, she's such an expert on chocolate..." Amu blushed bright red as she met my stare, "Oh, stop looking at me like that, it's not like I'm actually _giving _it to anyone, it's just...just in case, you know..." By now I was grinning like a maniac.

"Sure Amu, it's not for some stray cat, of course not..." Amu glared at me and stormed away with Yaya, leaving me alone with...Nagihiko? Wait, WHAT? Panicking slightly, I looked at him. He, on the other hand, was not panicking at all. In fact, he looked highly amused.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us." he said.

"Nope," I replied brusquely, "looks like you're on your own." And with those words, I got up and walked towards the canteen door.

"Rima!" he called after me.

"What?" I snapped, turning around, "And since when have I allowed you to drop the honorifics and call me by my first name?"

"You forgot your maths book." The teacher had threatened to put me in an even lower band if I didn't finish my homework and hand it in after school. Angry and embarrassed, I turned, walked back and grabbed the book from his grasp, trying to ignore the evil grin he was wearing. Once again, I turned to the canteen door. I had managed to get there and open it before once again he called me.

"Rima!"

"WHAT?" I shouted this time.

"You left your lunch." But I'd had enough. I exited the canteen, leaving my lunch at the mercy of Fujisaki Nagihiko.

**Five minutes later**

I sat on the grass in the secret area I'd found ages ago. My maths book was looking at me with a smug smile (I KNOW maths books can't smile, but I swear this one was) while my stomach was rumbling away to the glories, begging me to feed it. I refused to notice it and went on battling with my maths homework, praying the bell wouldn't go before I was done. Suddenly, a shadow fell over me. It was a shadow exuding an aura of evilness. I looked up into the face of a person who was certainly going to take advantage of my position.

"You look like you're having a bit of trouble with your maths homework, Rima-chan. The fact that you're trying to do it on an empty stomach probably makes it harder, doesn't it?" said the owner of the shadow.

"Go away, Fujisaki." I growled. I was definitely NOT going to ask the Evil One for help.

But Rima-chan, your graph is all wrong! It's not meant to look like a bunch of waves, it's meant to be a parabola." Grinding my teeth, I changed the graph.

"There, you've proved that I'm not a maths person, now will you LEAVE before I character transform and strangle you with my ropes?"

"Well, that's not very likely, seeing as KusuKusu isn't here, is it?" was his reply. I mentally cursed KusuKusu, vowing to do something drastic next time I saw the annoying little thing. I mean seriously, she's my Shugo Chara, shouldn't she be with me ALL THE TIME? Evil -_-.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I looked down at the top of Rima's head, and my heart felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. I sighed, thinking back on the disastrous lunch so far. All I had managed to do was make her hate me even more...As I looked down at her, I noticed her maths book, which was...completely covered in mistakes. I grinned and sat down next to her. Rima's face was red and scrunched up, her expression furious as she tried to work out the maths problems.

"Rima."

"What."

"Please let me help you?" Rima looked at me, scowling heavily.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I just want to help you Rima." Different expressions crossed her adorable face- suspicion at my offer, indecision about whether not to accept it and finally, resignation at the fact that she knew she would never get through the work without my help. Finally-

"Fine."

**

* * *

So, chapter done =D. And OMG, I just realised there's some major inconsistency in my story! In my first chapter, I said that Rima knew the Nagi was actually Nadeshiko, yet in later chapters I've hinted that neither Amu, Rima or anyone else knows that Nagi is Nadeshiko...so I'm just gonna make this point clear- no one (except mad Fujisaki-sensei) knows that Nagi is Nadeshiko. I know I took my first chapter from the original Shugo Chara story, but I'm just gonna pretend that Rima never found out Nagi's secret =P.**

**But anywayz, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! And please review, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Horror and Hate?

**Chapter 9: Horror and Hate?**

**Friday after school**

Amu looked sideways at me.

"Soooo...how are you and Nagi going, nowadays?" I attempted to ignore her and stayed silent.

"I mean, the two of you looked pretty cosy when I found you in that place the other day. Once again, I decided to refuse to comment. Life had been hell for the past two days after Amu had found Fujisaki and me in a corner of the school grounds yesterday. I couldn't believe my bad luck- not only had I accepted help from my WORST ENEMY, but we had been found by AMU, who had been going on about it constantly. Not only that, but my so-called best friend told Fujisaki-sensei about it, and now the mad woman is constantly trying to get me alone, in order to 'have a nice little chat with her future daughter-in-law' and 'give me tips on how to move along the relationship a little faster'. So now I've been attempting to avoid three people- Fujisaki, Amu and the mad sensei. Of course, it hasn't been working very well, considering that I'm in almost ALL of Amu's and Fujisaki's classes and the sensei all of a sudden became our homeroom teacher and we anyway have a class with her practically everyday...So yea. That's my shit life so far.

* * *

Amu looked sideways at Rima, who was scowling furiously. Ignoring the look (which would have scared off most people), she asked,

"Hey Rima, you free tomorrow?"

"Mmm...Probably. Why?" Amu grinned sadistically.

"Movie!" Rima thought about it for a while.

"Eh, why not."

**Saturday night**

"AMU, I AM _NOT _WATCHING AN EFFIN' HORROR MOVIE WITH YOU GUYS!"

"Then why'd you even come?"

"Are you actually asking that question as if you didn't barge into my house, drag me out of bed, forcefully shower and dress me, than get your dad to drive us here at crazy speeds?"

"You're exaggerating Rima, Yaya and I didn't forcefully shower and dress you, you did that on your own..."

"Yea, 'cos you were quite prepared to strip me and drown me in the bath if I didn't comply!"

"Awww, c'mon, Rima-chan, you gotta get over your fear at SOME point." Rima glared at Amu.

"I'm going to the bathroom." she said abruptly. As she left, Amu and Yaya looked at each other with glee. Time to put their plan into action...

Rima stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes searching for Amu and Yaya. They didn't find them. Frowning slightly, she scanned the cinema foyer once more, but once again in vain. She walked towards the theatre the movie they were watching was screening in, wondering if they had already gone inside. Bemused, she decided to call Amu, rather than searching around for her in the dark theatre. After a couple of rings, Amu picked up,

"Hey, Rima."

"Amu, where'd you and Yaya go?"

"Um...well...there's been a bit of a problem, so I had to leave."

"What about Yaya?"

"Oh...yea, something came up for her too. Anywayz, don't worry, I've sent someone else to watch the movie with you! Ok, I'm off now, bye!"

"Wait, Amu yo-" *beep beep beep*. Rima redialled.

"The number you have dialled is currently unavailable, please-" *click*

"DAMMIT, SHE TURNED HER PHONE OFF!" Rima's angry voice caused several people to look at her like she was crazy.

"Geez, Rima, you better be careful, or you might get sent to a mental institute." said a _very _familiar voice behind her.

"You...what... huh?" was all Rima could say. Nagi simply grinned at her.

"Amu sent me to be her replacement. Let's enjoy this movie together, Rima-chan!"

"HELL NO!"

* * *

A very sulky and terrified Rima sat as low in her seat as possible (which is very low for her). Beside her, Nagihiko's eyes were glued to the screen as an extremely scary man, dressed all in black, carrying a very heavy axe lurked behind a door, ready to chop off the head of the next person who came through. She couldn't help it that she didn't like horror movies...they were scary, dammit! Suddenly, she felt a warm hand find hers.

"Rima-chan...Are you ok? If the movie is too scary for you, we can leave." Rima turned red, though, of course, Nagi couldn't see it in the darkness.

"I am NOT scared, Fujisaki Nagihiko, so mind your own business!"

"Hey, kid, shut up!" came several voices behind them. Nagi stifled his laughter while Rima turned an even brighter red. Suddenly, the axe murderer on the screen let out a bellow and chopped off someone's head, causing Rima to scream and bury herself in her chair. Nagi looked down at her curled-up form and smiled to himself. He dragged her out of her chair and led her out of the theatre.

Once outside, Rima glared at him. It might have been intimidating, except for the fact that her eyes were red from holding back tears.

"Aw, Rima, if you were that scared, you should have just said so." Nagi's voice was gentle.

"Sh-shut up, Fujisaki. I'm not scared. I just have something in my- KYAAA!" Rima screamed at a silver sign sticking out from a wall, thinking it to be an axe. She quickly moved away from it, running straight into Nagi, who quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Calm down, Rima-chan, it's nothing!"

"I know! I wasn't scared, I just...felt like screaming." Nagi grinned.

"Alright, so you felt like screaming..."

"I did! Oh, and Fujisaki?"

"Yea?"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PERVERT! I HATE YOU!"

I flopped onto my bed with a sigh. It hadn't been the best night...I had embarrassed myself several times during the night in front of my enemy. Then I had taken it out on him by shouting at him and saying stupid stuff like 'I hate you'. Which...might not be entirely true.

Yes. I have something shocking to admit. I...don't hate Fujisaki Nagihiko. In fact, there's just a slight possibility that...I might actually like him. A lot.

**

* * *

That was...a crappy chapter -_-. Sorry...I kind of got myself into a corner after the last chapter and didn't know what to write about...I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE ANOTHER CRAPPY ONE! Well, one consolation, we at least got Rima to say she doesn't hate Nagi =P. Oh yea, one other thing...I was thinking of changing the title of the story? Cuz I've been thinking about it for a while, and 'Rima vs. Nagihiko', frankly...SUCKS! So, please read the story, review and send me suggestions for a new name! Until next chapter, my friends!**

**Edit: I reread this chapter and discovered a whole heap of spelling and grammar mistakes, so I re-uploaded it...sorry everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: Character Catastrophes

**Chapter 10: Character Catastrophes**

Rima woke up and groaned. It was the beginning of another week of torture. She blushed, remembering the events of Saturday night. She could not believe that Nagihiko, of all people, had actually HUGGED her, and then she'd gone and ruined it by getting embarrassed and yelling at him. When she thought about it, the hug had been...nice. It had felt gentle and warm, as if nothing could get her while she was in the sanctuary of Nagi's warm arms...

With a jolt, Rima brought herself back to reality, her face turning even redder as she realised what she was thinking about. With a sigh, she got out of bed and got ready for school, wondering if Nagi would think she had gone utterly mad if she apologised. After all, she had spent the whole time she had fallen for him (about three months ago) concealing her feelings VERY carefully. She was determined that Nagi would never find out how she felt. She didn't think there was much point to it, seeing as he hated her guts. Although...that hug the day before...But once again, Rima pushed these hopeful thoughts away from her mind and betook herself to school.

Nagi entered the classroom, his mind, as usual, on Rima. He couldn't forget her look when she pushed him away, her face bright red and confused. And her words after that... He sat at his desk, the words 'I hate you' ringing in his head. Suddenly, a noise beside him made him look up. Amu was sitting at her desk, her eyes curious as she spotted Nagi's expression.

"Something happen on Saturday?" she asked.

"Yea. I made it worse. It's set, she's gonna hate me forever now."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much...I hugged her." Amu looked at him sympathetically.

"Might have been a bit early for that, Nagi."

"I know...but...she was just so cute. Her face was all red and she was almost crying after that movie, then she just ran straight into me, and I instinctively did it...Then she pushed me away, called me a pervert and said that she hated me."

"You mean...she didn't get violent?"

"Well...no."

"Hmmm..."

"You think that's a good sign?"

"Well...I wouldn't say it's definite, but it probably means that she didn't entirely mean what she said." At that moment, Rima entered the classroom. Nagi and Amu immediately switched topics to their maths homework.

As Rima walked into the classroom, the first thing her eyes fell on was Nagihiko. She felt her cheeks starting to turn red, but fought back the blush fiercely, willing herself to not think about what had happened. Completely ignoring him, she greeted Amu and took her usual place beside her. She began pulling out her books for first period, all the time forcing herself to _not think about Nagihiko_. It was not an easy task. Her eyes kept wandering to the side to stare at those beautiful brown eyes of his, the pupils dark as bottomless pits, gazing deep into her own honey-coloured eyes...Wait, what? This time, unable to hide her blush, Rima turned her face away from Nagihiko's gaze. She looked out the window instead, wondering why Nagihiko had been staring at her. Between them, Amu looked from on to the other, a huge grin on her face. As Fujisaki-sensei walked into the room to take the homeroom, Amu slipped Nagi a note.

'_I've got a plan.'_

'_A plan? You mean about Rima?'_

'_Yep.'_

'_What type of plan?'_

'_I think it's time to confess your feelings, Nagi.'_

'_ARE YOU MAD?'_

'_Nope. Just trust me on this.' _Nagi shot Amu a glare.

'_We'll talk about this later.'_

**Recess**

Amu and Nagi sat on the grass in a hidden corner of the school, Rima having been employed in the task of 'escorting' Yaya to the canteen once again. Nagi was furiously arguing with Amu.

"Amu, there is no way I can confess to Rima now, I'll just get rejected! You know she still hates me."

"Nagi, trust me on this, I think it's time you confess."

"So what, you think she likes me?"

"Maybe."

"You're out of your mind. Absolutely."

"Nagi...please? Look, the worst thing that'll happen is that she'll reject you. But the way things are going, she's going to misunderstand your feelings forever, and the two of you will never get anywhere."

"So what do I do when she rejects me?"

"IF she rejects you. Then you'll just have to work hard to make her fall for you. At least this way, she'll know you don't hate her." Nagi sighed. Amu smiled, knowing she had won.

A disgruntled Rima sat next to Amu during science. She was finding the concept of balancing equations very hard to grasp and was starting to let her attention wander, when a small piece of paper floated onto her desk.

'_Gotta do something start of lunch, but can you meet me at the hiding spot?' _was written on the piece of paper. Rima glanced sideways at Amu, who was studiously pretending to copy notes from the board.

'_What's wrong with the usual place?'_

'_Needa tell you something.'_

'_Yea, whatever.' _Amu read the note and passed it to Nagihiko, taking care not to let Rima see. Nagi read the note and gave Amu a frightened look. He could not believe he was going to do this...

**Lunchtime**

Rima sat in the hiding spot, thinking of the last time she had been here, struggling to finish her maths homework. Then Nagi had come along and helped her. It was a pleasant memory. Rima had enjoyed the temporary truce between them, feeling as though she and Nagi had almost become friends. But then, of course, Amu had to come along and ruin it... Rima was put on alert when she heard footsteps. Turning around, she saw, not Amu, but Nagihiko. Her eyes widened at the expression on his face. He looked as though he would rather be anywhere but there.

"Fujisaki? What are you doing here?" Rima asked softly. Nagi looked even more terrified as she spoke.

"Um...well...I n-need to t-tell you something." he said, stuttering slightly.

"What is it?"

"Well...um...the truth is, Rima, I haven't been completely honest about something. I...Rima, I don't hate you at all."

"Huh?"

"I...I think I'm in love with you Rima." For a moment, all Rima could do was stand in absolute shock, wondering if she had heard right. Finally, she gathered her thoughts together, and was about to speak, when,

"X EGGS!" Rhythm and KusuKusu both burst in on Nagi and Rima.

"What?" said Rima stupidly.

"Nagi, you've gotta come quick. We sensed some really bad negative energy just now, it doesn't feel like any normal X egg." Nagi and Rima glanced at each other and started running as their charas lead the way. They were soon joined by Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Kuukai and Tadase. They ran past Nikaidou-sensei. Kairi lagged behind momentarily to explain the situation to him. After five minutes of running, they reached a park. They stopped abruptly at the sight that met their eyes. A huge X egg was floating in the air, just over a lone figure sprawled in the middle of the park. Leaning over him was Utau, her face streaming with tears. Amu let out a gasp and sprinted over to the person on the ground. It was Ikuto.

The others were quick to follow Amu. Utau was already sobbing out the story.

"I d-don't know what happened, we were just walking along, and then I-Ikuto, he got a phone call. H-he turned so pale and he h-hung up. Then...he started...crying and Yoru, he went back into the egg. Everything just turned dark, and I lost c-consciousness for a couple of minutes. When I w-woke up, Ikuto was j-just lying here next to me, a-and the egg...I'm n-not sure, b-but I think it absorbed some energy from s-somewhere and g-grew bigger." Utau ended her story with fresh sobs. Suddenly, Amu hit her on the head.

"Utau! This is no time to be crying. Get up. We have to save Ikuto." Utau sniffed heavily and wiped her eyes. She got to her feet and nodded to Amu.

"You're right. Let's do this." With a burst of colour and light, everyone character transformed. Finally, the giant egg above began to move. But instead of attacking...it flew as fast as it could in the opposite direction to the crew below. Everyone looked up at it in disbelief. Amu and Utau were the first to regain their senses and began running after it. Soon, the others were also in hot pursuit. Rima lagged behind the others, her lungs feeling as though they were about to burst. Even when she was transformed, Rima didn't have a lot of stamina. Ahead of her, the others stopped as the X egg finally began to attack. Feeling that she would be unable to fight in her condition anyway, Rima stopped to catch her breath. She didn't realise that Nagi had been keeping an eye on her from behind the whole time.

"Rima-chan, are you ok? If you want, we can leave the others to deal with this and go back to Ikuto." Rima looked up at him.

"No...It's ok. Just let me recover a bit, then I'll help you guys out." Abruptly, a shout came from in front of them,

"Rima, Nagi, look out!" Both looked up quickly as a huge crackle of dark, lightening-like power came surging towards them. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Beside Rima, Nagi his voice full of desperation, called out something Rima couldn't hear. A bright light surrounded them, so bright, Rima had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, both the lightening, the X egg and Nagihiko were gone. In his place, stood a teenage girl, dressed in a pink kimono, who looked exactly like Nagi.

**

* * *

So, someone has finally confessed =). I'll probably finish this story in another chapter or two...And I just realised, this is the first time Ikuto has appeared in this story, and it has to be him knocked out with an X egg =P. By the way, I'm still waiting for title suggestions! I've only got one so far...Oh yea, I've also started writing a new story, for Penguin Brothers! For those of you who haven't read it- GO READ, GO READ, GO READ! It's so cute, and if you like Shugo Chara, I'm sure you'll love this series. So, go read PB (shouldn't take more than a couple of hours, it's only about 25 chapters long), then go read and review my new story, 'Tying Up the Loose Ends'. I'm trying to advertise it as much as possible, cuz it's the first story in that category, so I dunno how much exposure it's gonna get...Of course, don't forget to review this chapter one you've read it =). I've tried to make it longer than usual =P.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Time for the Truth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in getting this up...Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Time for the Truth**

Everyone gathered around Nagi and Rima, staring in disbelief. Finally, Amu spoke,

"Na-Nadeshiko? Is that...really you?" The girl in the kimono, Nadeshiko, looked at the faces around her and sighed. At last, she settled her eyes on Amu. Her voice was light and feminine as she spoke,

"Amu-chan...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...that is, everyone, for a long time. As you can see, right now I've character changed with Temari," a chara floated into view, also dressed in a pink kimono, "so...I look like Nadeshiko. But the truth is...Nadeshiko never existed." A small flash of light and Nadeshiko disappeared. In her place stood Nagihiko. Everyone looked at him, completely bewildered.

"Wh...what?" stammered Amu- everyone else was completely dumbstruck. Once again, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I've been lying to you all for many years now. The thing is, my supposed twin sister, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, never existed. I _was_ Nadeshiko. From the time I was five years old, I've been made to dress as a girl, in order to learn to dance for one. My family is involved in kabuki, you see...But anyway. At one point, I told you all that I was going overseas to learn how to dance. Until now, you all believed that Nadeshiko was still in Europe, but in reality, I came back less than a year later- this time, as Nagihiko."

"But...you mean...Nadeshiko..." said Amu.

"Yes. She was always me. I hadn't actually planned on telling you this so suddenly, but Temari here," he shot the chara a glare, "decided to suddenly character change with me."

"Wait, wait...Temari is here, so then...Rhythm?"

"Is also my chara. For my guy side."

Suddenly, Rima and Amu started giggling. The others looked at them.

"Amu...you just found out one of your best friends has been dressing up as a girl for most of his like...Why are you laughing?" asked Kuukai, unable to get past the fact that Nadeshiko never existed. The poor guy could believe that for a couple of months in Junior School, he had actually had a CRUSH on the 'girl'.

"Well, I dunno...I just...doesn't seem a little funny to you?" Amu spluttered. Rima was still sitting on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait...but then...what did you do to the X egg? It just disappeared all of a sudden." Nagi looked at her, horror-struck.

"The...X...TEMARI!" he suddenly shouted, rounding on her, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE X EGG?" The little chara looked back at him calmly.

"Haven't you realised? You cleansed it, Nagihiko."

"I...what?" Everyone looked back towards poor Ikuto, who had been completely forgotten due to Nadeshiko's unexpected appearance. He was sitting up, rubbing his head in a bewildered manner. Utau kneeled next to him, visibly holding herself back from glomping him. She alone had been uninterested in Nadeshiko's arrival and had run straighted to Ikuto. With a small shriek, Amu sprinted towards both of them, relief visible on her face. As soon as she reached Ikuto, she threw herself at her chest and began talking at top speed. Kuukai, Yaya, Tadase and Kairi soon joined them.

Nagi looked down to Rima, who was still sitting on the ground.

"Um...Rima-chan?" Rima looked up at him. Suddenly, she started laughing again.

"You...girl...years...dancing..."

"Hey! It's not like I enjoyed dressing up as a girl, ok!" But Rima was still laughing breathlessly. Nagi shook his head and sat down next to her. Rima looked at him, smirking, then blushed at his closeness. She quickly turned her face away.

"Nagi..." she began. Nagihiko looked at her, a small blush forming on his own face as he remembered his confession.

"Ah, Rima-chan, about my...um...Look, Rima-chan, I know that you hate me right now, that's understandable, and I know that I've been an absolute jerk to you for a while now, so that would just make you hate me more, and I'm-"

"Nagi. Will you listen to me for a second?" Nagi broke off and turned a deeper shade of red.

"I don't hate you, Nagihiko. I haven't for a while now." Nagi's eyes widened as he looked at Rima, "The truth is...I fell for you a long time ago." Rima's quiet voice faded out, her eyes focused on the ground. She gasped as she felt Nagi's arms wrap around her. Smiling, she snuggled into him, banishing all thoughts from her mind and letting Nagi's warmth surround her.

**A week later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU AND NAGI ARE GOING OUT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Amu yelped. Rima and Nagi grinned at each other.

"Weeell...you seemed to be so wrapped up in Ikuto and stuff that we...decided to save our news for later. And it happened the same day you made me confess, after we cleansed Ikuto's X egg" said Nagi. Amu looked at him in disbelief.

"Man...I don't believe this..."

"What's not to believe? After all, you and Ikuto are going out now." Rima smiled as Amu turned bright red.

"Well...kinda...I mean...Yea, I guess we are going out..." Once again, Rima and Nagi exchanged grins.

"Oh, speaking of Ikuto, Amu, you never told us- how come Yoru turned into an X egg in the first place? What happened?" Amu turned slightly redder.

"Oh...that was...You remember Ikuto was forced to work for Easter? Well, some idiot from there still held a grudge against Ikuto for becoming the new CEO, so he called him and made this whole drama that I was dead...so...yea..."

"Wow...Ikuto must really love you, Amu."

"Sh-shut up."

* * *

It was another fine, sunny day. The sky was blue, the birds were singing overhead. Four figures walked up the path, on the way to school. One of the figures appeared to be arguing furiously with another.

"Ikuto! You can't stalk me to school! You have a company to run! Besides, that whole phone call was fake, you don't need to worry about it."  
"Now that I've finally got you, I want to keep my strawberry in my sights as much as possible."

Rima and Nagi walked ahead, both as close to each other as possible without making contact. Rima smiled to herself contentedly. She was finally walking beside the person she loved.

**

* * *

The end! I'm sorry for that corny ending, I didn't really know how to finish it. So anyway, please read and review! Thank you very much to all those who have read this story till then end and given me their support. I enjoyed writing this story a lot. And now, advertising time- Please go read my new Penguin Brothers story, 'Tying Up the Loose Ends'! I've only got 21 readers so far, and one review =(. Unless I get atleast one more review, I'll probably have to drop the story...But anyway, thank you for reading 'Rima vs. Nagihiko' (I decided I couldn't be bothered changing the title). Hopefully you enjoyed it and I hope to see you all in my other stories!**

**Pal**

**PS. I'm going to change my username to -Pal- pretty soon so yea... Just thought I'd let you guys know =P  
**


End file.
